The Hunger Games 28th, siblings, love, and death
by Zll12
Summary: You are the sponsors, who will get supplies? You choose! Add reviews to give money, of your choose! Supply list will come, and be updated, for who has what and what cost how much. Now the mentors get to spend it how he or she sees fit! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Tribute list how much they have

Tribute list

1B Bax Mairhart  
1G Lax Mairhart  
2B Morrone  
2G Kate  
3B Henry  
3G Ursa  
4B Dawson  
4G Emma  
5B Samuel  
5G Canidea  
6B Trason  
6G Fie  
7B Steal  
7G Alissa  
8B Gunner  
8G Kie  
9B Fon  
9G Silean  
10B Zane  
10G Gia  
11B Jackson  
11G Lyra  
12B Cole  
12G Don

You are the sponsors, who will get supplies? You choose! Add reviews to give money, of your choose! Supply list will come, and be updated, for who has what and what cost how much. Now the mentors get to spend it how he or she sees fit! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!


	2. Chapter 1 Lex

Chapter 1 Lex

The morning heat burned through the window, as the ole tattered blinds are ripped open. Lex groaned as she rubbed her sleepy eyes. Did Bax always have to do that?  
"Wake up," Bax commanded  
"Why? It's Saturday," lex moaned in to her pillow.  
Bax plopped down on the mattress, shaking it. "It's the reaping," Bax said flatly.  
The reaping, the days Lex had feared her whole, the day all of district 1 would gather and whiteness the 28th hunger games. This was Lex's first year in the bowl. Anxiety bargain to fill her chest, what would happen? What if Bax was taken? She would be all alone. No parents, no family, and no one to turn to. "Bax?" Lex began but her voice catches. As if he could read her mind, he began stroking her tangled blond hair and hums softly.  
" You okay?" He asked, Lex shock her head, Bax patted her "oh yes you are." He stood up to go, "see you in a minute."  
Lex stat up, stretched, got dressed, and headed to the other room for a snack. Bex tossed her an apple. He leaned against the main support beam as if every thing was okay. His messy hair, the twinkle in his bright blue eyes, his mussels showing through his dingy shirt that he wore almost every day. Lex could see way people gave them strange looks when they were in town, her being a good six inches shorter then him, tangly hair, over all not vary attractive, but its not like they were dating. They the brother and sister. She was thinking of this when Bex tapped her on the shoulder, reminding her that she needed to get ready, as he ducked to the bedroom to change.  
With in a few minutes they are ready to go they sat, clutching each other for security. "Oh,I nearly for got you this," as he pulls out a small bracelet, and clips it on Lex's wrist. It's a thin silvery chain, with small pearl pendent.  
She lest out a gasp, "how did you get this."  
"Oh, it was nothing," Bax's voice drops to a whisper, "I swiped it off the conveyer belt at work. Don't worry they wont miss it, apparently their is a small defect in the perl so they were getting rid of it." Lex starred at him perplexed.  
"Well I got you some thing but not a nice," Lex said as she hopped. She ren into the other room, opening the dresser,and pulled out the pitcher. Slowly she walked back heading the photo carefully to Bex. He takes it and a sign of recognition passed across his face.  
"How?" He began.  
"When I was cleaning the Whitickers house it fell out of an old book, when I picked it up, Mary, the oldest, said it was our mum and to keep it. I thought it would mean more to you since you knew her for a little while," Lex says this, head pointed down, eyes cast up a little embarrassed.  
"Oh, thank you," Bex utters almost a whisper.  
The whistles sounds, she rapped her armies around him, fear swelled in her chest. Bex pulled away giving her that knowing smiles that makes girls drool over him, and they headed to the main square.

They, the children of district 1, stood as the heat beat down, on them. Zayden, the capital escort that would pick the names of the of the tributes, stood tall and proud, in his fancy tailored suit. Lex stood fingering the perl that hung from her wrist. Who would be picked? Would she know them? The clock struck 8 o'clock, the ding rung through out the crowd, starting up murmuring, of who would be picked? Zayden walks over to the mic, sort calculative steps, landing on the right foot directly in front of mic.  
"Welcome to the 28th annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor. Here is a vary special film brought all the way from the capital," Zayden waved his hand and the film that plays every year began. The film said what the Hunger Games represented a time when the districts rebelled from the capital, and the Hunger Games is what reminds us of the past, and how we safeguard our fetcher, bla, bla. "We'll wan't that a riveting film, and now the pick the young man and woman with the honor of representing district 1, ladies first," Zayden hand danced over the names, the lives of the children picking 1 that would, go in probably to die in the end.  
"Lex Mairhart," she stood stunned, it was her. Her legs wouldn't move, someone pushed her from behind, sending her slowly up the long steps to stand next to Zayden. "Now for the boys," with out thinking he grabbed one from the bottom and read, "Bex Mairhart"  
"No!" With out thinking Lex screamed. How? It was bad enough that she had to go in, but Bex too? Bex came to a stop in front of her. He mouthed 'are you okay?' Lex shock her head.  
Zayden said, "well you two, shake hands." Lex jumps forward rapping her arms around Bex pulling him into a hug. The crowd gasped, two peacekeepers raced forward pulling her from him, dragging the kicking and screaming girl in to the justice building, where no one said good bye.


	3. Chapter 2 Zane

Chapter 2 Zane

The events of the day play over and over through Zane's head, being called up, comforting his family. Which seemed crazy to him since he was the one going up to be killed. Zane sat on the bed in his lavish room, thinking of all the horrors that could await him, burial desert, chains of erupting volcanoes, or worse yet, mountains. Zane had always been afraid of heights, and after his near death experience, they terrified him.  
When Nora, his escort, tapped on his door, he jumped. "Dinner, Kelly wants to talk to you," she said in a singsong voice.  
"Okay," Zane grumbled. He hopped off the bed, and opened the large dresser. The sight of so Mitch material shocked him. He grabbed the first thing he saw and slipped it on, keeping the small piece of leather, his father had given him. He glanced in the mirror, his cheek bones stood out making him look almost scary. A wave of dread washed over him, who in their right mind would sponsor a skinny, awkward, boy? With a sigh he left his room heading to dinner.

"Hi, I'm Gia, your district partner," a smallish girl with long curly blond hair said. She had a splash of freckles, and bright blue eye.  
"Hay," Zane muttered back, slumping into the only open chair. Kelly the previous victor sat across from him. She was tall and lean with a glint in her eyes, that ether means she was brilliant or a scyco path. "So..." Zane begins as a bowl of soup is placed in front of him. He stairs at it not believing his eyes. To have a meal this large was none excitant in district 6. Zane picked up the bowl and drank the soup, the warm potatoes, and spicy beef tasted so good, he felt disappointed when the bowl was empty. Setting the bowl down, he saw every ones eyes were on him. Nora had her napkin pressed against her mouth as if she might be sick. "What," Zane said feeling mildly confused.  
Gia was the first to speak, " in our district that mean the food is good," she hollers this down the hall to Nora. Why was this girl covering for me? Did she know I grow with nothing, almost spoiled and raged cloths? If not, why had she do that? It wasn't custom, just my poor manners shining through.  
Zane was thinking about this so intently, when Kelly scoffed, "yah right, and I'm harmless. We are going to get along just fine."  
Zane looked down embarrassed. He thought again, he was dead meat.

After and awkward meal, they all filled into the living room. Zane stopped in his tracks, bumping into Gia, who let out a small gasp. He had never seen, a capital train, and the shear number of cars scared him. The living room car, had a step down from the main walk was, giving room to a series of couches, and chairs. In the mist of all that on the central table, was food. Platers of cookies cakes, and fruits, filled its surface. Bewildered, he stumbled in to chair and grabbed a cookie and starred at it like it was a million dollars. Zane had never had a cookie, his family was poor, but when ever he could he would stand outside the bakery. He would stair at all the goodies, wishing he could have just one. Zane sometime stood there so long the backer would say buying something, come in, not leave. He said this like to use proper grammar would take to much energy.  
Zane takes small bites of his cookie, as they watch the recap of the reaping. Only a few stand out: district 1 being siblings, the gril from 2 volunteering, the boy from 4 being quite handsome, the girl from 4 volunteering for her sister who stumbles and falls, and his district partner. As her watches climd the step, standing tall and proud excepting her death. Her blond hair billowing out, and her blue eyes sparkle, as a single tear runs down her check. Zane looks at her. She had her knees scrunched up to her chest, eyes a little red. Zane's hart does a little tap dance in his chest, because she is so beautiful.


	4. Chapter 3 Don

Chapter 3 Don

Don laid on the cool metal table, the bristles scrub her back leaving it pink and raw. Her prep-team, Conrad, Damian, and Elize, worked hard, cleaning her body that has bean miss treated for so long. The long scars that run up and down her back up to her face, made the prep-teams work harder. Would the scars be covered, or shine through allowing her recognition? Her team chatter on, talking about, new items, like eye colors, and color changing clothes. Elize had bright pink, and metallic gold skin, with pink tattoos of flowers. Conrad was dressed in a extremely loud orange shirt, matching afro of orange curls. Damian looked more normal then the others, but still odd. He had a head band with makeup tool strapped to he short spiky hair, deep red puffy lips, and long eyelashes with feathers coming of the corners. They were over all the most unusual people Don had ever meet.

After hours of hard work, for Don not to scream in pain, as her body is rid of its hair, and the prep-team for putting up with poor hygiene, finally her stylist arrived. She is tall and thin, graceful some might say.  
"Hello, my name is Jude," she says in a voice as smooth as silk. "Would you like to see want you are wearing tonight?"  
Don nodded, Jude snapped her fingers, and a set of girls, each wearing identical red uniforms, walked in caring a large bag, setting it on a near by coat hock. Jude unzipped the bag revealing a silky black dress. It shimmered, and played with the light, sometimes looking red hot, others cold and black. Don slipped in to the dress, and Jude helped her in to the shoes, large black boots, like the miner wear at home but in black. Finally she paced the black diamond head peace of her head. Last minute adjustments were made to her makeup before she headed down stairs, to wait by the chariots.  
"What do you think?" A voice came from behind her. Don jumped, almost falling on her boots, that she had realized they were heals on the way down from the training center.  
"Oh, hey Cole," Don said feeling embarrassed,about almost falling. Cole, looked down he must be waiting for her to make fun of him, everybody did. Cole let go mine him, he burns well. She had heard a lot of mean thing about his name. Cole looked at her expectedly, Don then realized he had asked a question. "Oh, it beautiful," don said giving a quick turn.  
A bell told and Cole gave her a hand up in to the chariot. The horses started to pull them out to be viewed by the capital.


	5. Chapter 4 Emma

Chapter 4 Emma

Emma stood feeling way to exposed, her drees was a fishing net, with a skin tight natural color under suit. Her hair was inter laced with fishing hooks. Dawson stood next to her, his muscles showing through his under suit. He had short curly blond hair, well tanned, and had deep green eyes. As their horses rolled their chariot out in to the he net began to whip around her legs. Emma just was hoped the fishing hooks in her dress wouldn't hook her legs. She fixed her gaze on a point in the far distance, not reacting to the crowd. She stood, tall and proud as silent tears ran down her face.  
A rose wises past her face, a thorn catching her cheek. Her right hand flys up to catch it, elbowing Dawson in the proses, causing he to loose his balance. He start to fall back, Emma looks at him stunned. What has she done? She manages to grab his net that just rips free. Dawson falls.  
As he hit the ground the next horses are veering down on him. He lies flat, dispersing from view. Emma is now turned around in her chariot, trying to see if the houses have killed him but some how he managed to crawl out of the way and is now jogging along the side. Emma breathed a sight of relief, she hadn't killed him yet. As the horses stop to gather in front of President Snow's mansions Dawson hops back into the chariot, giving her a glower.  
"You know you could have killed me," Dawson says staining at me with those intense green eyes.  
"Yes," and that's all she could get out. For the rest of the night she couldn't meat his eyes.


	6. Chapter 5 Lyra

Chapter 5 Lyra

After disembarking the chariot, Lyra couldn't have felt more embarrassed. She had worn a costume that made her look like a peace of wheat! It could have bean worse, she could have fallen like the district 4 kid, but still wheat. If she was going to die could she at least do it with dignity? She slumped on her bed, not wanting to go down to dinner. She took a shower not knowing what to expect, wanting to wash away the memory of the wheat.  
The shower was a bad idea, she had to dodge squirts of high power soapy water, then find herself in a typhoon. After toweling off, and slipping on a bright pink silk night gown, plopped down on the bed. On the night stand that sat next to her bed, she picked up a remote. So many keys it looked more like the key pads, they use in the food drop off, at home in district 11. Tentatively Lyra presses a bottom, and soft music began to play. She pressed another, and a small mic, popped out of the table.  
"Can I take your order?" The mic buzzed. Stunned Lyra ordered soup, and bread, orange juice and her favorite, chocolate. With in moments, there was knock on the door, hesitantly she opened to door to find, a short man wearing a red suit, an avox. He had shaggy black hair, and was holding a covered plait, gesturing for her to take it. Quickly she thanked him and took the plait.  
The food smelled so good Lyra almost started to drool. Laying on her bed she watched to recapping of the parade. She had mixed feelings about not being on screen that much. It made her happy that her family wouldn't have to suffer as much, but would this lessen the her sponsors? Debating this Lyra ordered another orange juice. She lyed in bed thinking of home. The first scenic she has is the pounding on her door, for her to hurry down to break fast.


	7. Chapter 6 Silean

Chapter 6 Silean

Silean woke up on the right side of the bed, felling great, then the crushing truth fell upon her she was in the hunger games. She laid in bed letting hear tears run down her face, determined not to let any one see them.  
After several minutes Silean dragged her self out of bed an slipped into the bathroom, brushing her teeth, and hair. She than slipped on the cloths that her stylist, Noam, had laid out. Silean was quite happy with Noam. He had made her look like a spar coming off of alive wire.  
Silean walked down the hall to the dinning room, piling her plate hight as she made her way through the buffet. Sitting at the table, she looked up at her mentor, Haraled. Haraled was a middle age man,with a wispy beard, and broad shoulder. His eyes usually dropped as if had hadn't slept in a year. "So what's the plan?" Silean asked.  
"Well first don't kill me till the arena," Fon said, with a smile. Oh Fon, his silky black hair that always covered his eyes. Fon the boy, who lived across town. Fon the boy Silean liked.  
" Why would you say that?" Silean asked, blushing a little.  
Fon glanced up looks through his coal black hair, "the boy from 4 fell out of his chariot last night, after his partner elbowed him."  
"Oh," Silean said not sure how to respond to that.  
"Okay," Fon chuckled, "what's the real plan?"  
Haraled grunted, "train learn to things, like not to die. Don't show off through, be careful not to show your beast talent. If you have any."  
" I don't," Fon grumbled.  
They ate in silence after that. Did she have anything to hide? Would she live to use them? She ate, not tasting, only knowing to put on weight, she'll need it to stay alive.

At 7:45 their escort, escorted them down to the training floor. A large room, filled stations, some styled to look like forest, others a padded sanction, and other with dummies for target practice. On the far right, half way up the wall, the wall indented, giving way to Many other kids had arrived, but they had to wait till precisely 8:00. The instructor said, "pay attention to station for survival, it easy to pick up a sword, but many more of you will die of natural causes. And finally no fighting with the other tributes, you'll have plenty of time for that in the arena." And with that she released them.  
Silean want to archery, but quickly found she was no good, slowly she moved from station to station, finding the only thing she could do was agility, jumping and dodging, and climbing. Her light weight made it quite easy to clime higher then the others. As lunch was served, she ate alone, not wanting to get attached to any one, to have to kill them later. The second half of the day went by with no trouble. Silean tried the edible plants, and found she new some from her garden at home.

Back in the dinning hall, Haraled asked, "well, how'd it go."  
"Not so wheel, I almost killed an instructor with an arrow," Fon said, looking mildly embarrassed.  
" I did agility," Silean muttered into bowl of beef and potato stew.  
With that they ate in silane, and Silean cried herself to sleep.


End file.
